Dragon Ball Z : Creation
by Moorish Woe
Summary: While others were born, she was created. Genetically designed to be a weapon, she fell through the cracks. She wasn't supposed to be alive. And yet she was. Takes place shortly after Majin Buu Saga.
1. Chapter 1

All she knew was water. Water and darkness. Obvious to the world around her; as well as the purpose for her creation.

In a lab deep underground, that was far too long abandoned; evident by the thick layers of brown dust that covered every metal surface. She

floated in a tank of pinkish liquid, knowing nothing but sleep. She wasn't even aware of herself; her long black hair that raised above her, her

pitch black eyes that had never opened, her brown tail. She just slumbered, peacefully in limbo.

On a panel by her tank, lied a tan folder that read the words X07. That's what she was, an experiment. A successful experiment. Lined along

her tank were nine others. Six on the right, three on the left. Several were fill black liquid that, that contained infantile bones and globs of what could only be assumed

to be flesh and hair. Others were cracked open, all signs of liquid were nonexistent. Grime and cobwebs lined the insides.

The ground began to shake lightly, Gradually increasing.

An earthquake?

Bits of concrete began to fall from the ceiling. The tables began to quiver. The glass from the remaining tanks began to crack, one by one. Shattered.

Gallons of pitch black sludge poured into the lab.

Followed by pink water. The young woman fell out of her broken container unceremoniously. Laying in sludge and water, hair hair covering her nude form, her eyes

opened.


	2. Chapter 2

You people are hard to please. Can someone please tell me why the traffic stats say no one is reading my story?  
Please Review.

* * *

 _Confusion_.

Pure and simple. The girl, no older than 13 stood in ankle deep muck.

The use of her legs had been new to her. When she first tried to stand her legs, they been had shaky, like a new born deer. The current quake didn't help.

Prompting her to fall back into the sludge. It had taken her a few more tries before standing was perfected. A large chuck of the ceiling had fallen to the ground

reveling the sky. The newly born girl didn't know what to do. What she did know was that the water at her feet was not a pleasant feeling. The earth quake suddenly

stopped.

Without giving any thought, she was suddenly floating towards the gaping hole in the rood.

Once she reached the top on the hole she landed on the grassy pasture. The light from the sun made her eyes burn, causing her to lift her arm to her face in protest. The light felt far nicer on her skin.

The grass was a more appreciated feeling to her, as she let her legs move, taking her in a random direction. She walked for almost as

hour seeing nothing but the sky and grass. Not that she expected to see anything. The new sensations of being awake were almost overwhelming.

* * *

" Hey girl!" a voice shouted causing her to stop in her tracks. She turned her head at the new sound and saw a woman with with red curly hair and brown eyes

storming towards her. The girl noted as she walked over that woman kind of looked like her. Taller without a tail, but still similar.

"Where the hell are your clothes kid!," the woman yelled, causing the girl to wince.

" Don't you have any home training?!" the woman continued. She ranted about how kids these days didn't have any respect for ten minutes before she stopped herself.

She noted that the girl while nude with a tail, was also covered in a slimy substance.

" You okay kid? You want to me to call someone for you?"

The girl didn't respond because she didn't understand what the woman was saying.

"Do you even understand what I'm saying to you?", she asked, her voice laced with concern.

Again the girl said nothing. She was far too entranced by the woman and how she interacted with her.

"Hang on," the woman took her backpack of her back and began pulling out items. A box of wet wipes, and a over-sized purple t-shirt.

"Wa-la," the woman happily exclaimed.

She pulled out a handful of wipes and began a quick wipe down of the girl.

"So whats you name Kiddo?," the woman asked as she rubbed the grime from the girls body.

Again the girl stayed silent. She wondered why she was being scrubbed up and down, but didn't mind because it felt better than having

all of the dried muck on her body.

"Well I can't keep calling you kid, kid," the woman said as she disposed of the wipes. She proceeded to place the over sized shirt on the girl who put up zero resistance.

"My name's Fable," the woman said grabbing the girl's hand firmly shaking it.

The girl simply stared, confused by what the gesture meant.

Fable still firmly holding on the girls hands pulled her into the she had previously came from, backpack in her opposite hand.

" You remind me of a cat I used to have. I'm going to call you Dallas," Fable stated with a firm smile.

Fable pulled Dallas over to a dirt road.

"You can stay with me; at my house," Fable said happily as she stopped at a dirt road. Letting go of Dallas's hand, Fable sat her backpack down one the ground and

began digging through it.

She pulled out a yellow capsule, throwing it causally into the road. A loud poof sound went off, with a cloud.

When the cloud finally cleared away, it revealed a white motorcycle that had the words Hot Tamale written in red letters.

Placing her backpack over one shoulder, she made her way to her bike. Once she was firmly seated, she looked over at Dallas.

Dallas stood there with a quizzical expression painted on her face.

"Well come on kid, get on the bike," Fable said.

Dallas walked over and sat behind Fable on the bike.

Fable reached behind her, pulling both of Dallas's arms and wrapped them around her waist.

"Just hold on to me like this and I promise you won't fall off Dallas."

' **I always wanted a little sister** ,' she thought as she pushed her foot on the gas.

* * *

The wind made Dallas's hair blow wildly. Fables hair oddly stayed still as she sped towards Satan city.

"Have you been to the city before?" Fable asked as she stopped at a red light.

Dallas said nothing, she simply stared at all of the other vehicles and their occupants. Her tail twitched as she noticed she hadn't seen

anyone else with an appendage like hers.

As the light turned green, Fable sped off fast around a corner, giving Dallas Slight whiplash.

Dallas felt a slight discomfort in her stomach, it began to make noises. Apparently Fable noticed because she pulled up to a Fast food restaurant.

* * *

 **Dino Burger**

She stopped the bike directly in front of the colorful sign. "Ok kid, time to get off." Fable said, jumping off the bike.

Following her lead, Dallas climbed off the motorbike.

Fable pushed a button on her bike, and Poof. Bike was gone, and a capsule was left in its place.

She picked up the capsule and threw it casually in her bag. Grabbing Dallas hand she walked through the glass doors of the restaurant.

The restaurant was only had a few other people inside. They sat in there booths quietly chatting amongst themselves.

Fable pulled Dallas to the last booth, all the way in the back of the restaurant. After they sat a woman greeted them, "Welcome to Dino Burger, Can I start you guys

off with some drinks?""Two waters please," Fable said, as she opened her menu."I'll be right back," the waitress replied as she went off to get the drinks.

Dallas picked up her menu, just as she had seen Fable do. She stared at it in a mimicking fashion.

"The Protarchaeopteryx burger sounds pretty good Huh?" Fable asked, not expecting a response.

The waitress came back with two waters. " Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress asked, pulling out her note pad and pen.

"Yes," Fable said, as she closed her menu. " We'll have two Pteranodon tenders baskets with fries, and two fruits cups."

The waitress scribbled the order down in her pad, and smiled."Alrighty, it will be out in ten minutes," she said picking up the menu from the table

and plucking it from Dallas's hands. Fable nodded her head, picking up her water and taking a sip.

Dallas watched this action, then preceded to pick up her own cup of water. She brought it to her lips, just as she had seen Fable do. The cool

water that touched her mouth was refreshing and much needed. She guzzled the entire cup. Dallas then smiled for the first time.

Once she was done, Dallas sat her cup down and immediately reached for Fable's cup.

"This is mine," Fable said defensively, moving her cup before Dallas could grab it. "If you want more water your going to have to ask for it," Fable said, taking

another sip of her water. Dallas frowned, looking at her own empty cup; she wasn't sure what to do.

"Wow kid, you really are feral." Fable then called the waitress over and asked for more water, Politely asking her to leave the pitcher.

"There, now you won't have to steal mine," Fable said as she watched Dallas slowly sip from her own cup.

"That's called water, " Fable said pointing to the cup in Dallas's Hand. "Wa-ter," Fable said slower. She repeated the word over and over until

the waitress came over with two plates, politely sitting them down at the table.

"This smells good," Fable said picking up a tender. Dallas picked up a fry, and stared at it. "Water," she said, her voice was soft and low.

Fable surprised, dropped her tender back in her basket. "So you can talk," Fable stated amazed.

"But that's a fry, not water," she said picking up a fry herself. "Can you say fry?"

Fable plopped the fry in her mouth, and repeated the word slower. Dallas looked at the fry in between her fingers. "Fry," she said, before placing

the fry in her own mouth. Her face, twisted in surprise at the taste. Taken moments to register, the texture and flavor. Dallas preceded to chew

and swallow the fry. She then began shoving them harshly into her mouth.

"Good," Fable said with a smile, eating her own food


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks you guys for the tons of reviews. I'm taking everything you say into consideration. Also to those who scratched my back, I am current on my way to return the favor. To the statement about the Z- fighter detecting Dallas's energy. Dallas Isn't that strong yet, as she was just born. Think of when Trunks and Goten dressed up as mighty mask and no one even noticed. Plus when Goku was born, I'm pretty sure his power level was only at a two.

Please continue to review. I really appreciate the support. ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

* * *

Fable watched, wide eyed, as Dallas devoured her entire basket of food in mere seconds. Her face was red in color and covered with crumbs. Dallas breathed out heavily, as she picked up her basket, shaking it upside down over her face as if more food was somehow hiding in it. But it only resulted in more crumbs covering her face. Fable silently laughed to herself, pushing her own basket towards stopped shaking her empty basket as she looked happily at the new addition of food that was placed in front of her. She dropped the basket, with no thought to where it would land, and being to shove Fable's food into her mouth. Fable simply watched, sipping her water.

"Mommy, does that girl have a tail?," a little boy asked his mother as they entered the restaurant. Fable turned her head to the mother and young boy. He stared past her in aw, holding his mother hand as he pointed at Dallas."See?," He stated with excitement tugging at his mother's hand. The mother looked at Dallas and twisted her face into a frown. "It's not real Timmy," she said, reassuringly. The little boy looked at Dallas's tail as it twitched."Oh, can I have one," the boy asked. The woman either didn't hear him, or ignored the question, because she didn't respond. She simply glared in the direction of Fable and Dallas.

The woman and her son sat themselves at a booth close to the door, and waitress greeted them. The women whispered something in the waitresses ear, causing the waitress to look at Dallas. The waitress nodded her head, and made her way toward their table. "Excuse me Ma'am," the waitress said nervously to Fable. Fable raised a brow. "You're daughter's accessory is really bothering the other customer's. She has to take it off, or I will have to ask you to leave." Fable frowned, and sat her cup down on the table. She looked at Dallas who was still contently eating tenders and fries. " How old do you think I am?," Fable asked the waitress calmly, as she circled the rim of her glass with her finger."What," the waitress asked surprised. Fable smiled at Dallas as she began to shake the basket upside down over her head for the second time. "I said, How old do I look to you," she repeated.

The waitress slightly lost for words, began to scratch her head. "I don't know, 28?" Fable frowned, and her eyes redirected themselves on to the waitress. The waitress was mousy looking, with short brown hair. Fable's eyes set her sights on the name tag that was stuck on the blouse on the server. "Dina is it?," Fable asked rhetorically. "Yes thats right," Dina confirmed. Fable turned her head to the waitress smiling brightly. While she may have been smiling on the outside, on the inside she was boiling. If it was at all possible, steam would have been coming out from her ears. " Okay, so I'm 28," Fable said with a falsely sweet tone. " How old is she?," Fable asked pointing to Dallas. Dallas aware of the current tension had stopped her antics with her currently empty basket. Her brow was furrowed, and her eyes dashed quickly between Fable and Dina; not completely sure of what was happening. Dina laughed nervously, sensing that at some point she had said something wrong. "Um, 12?," Dana asked unsure.

Fable stood up from the booth abruptly and drug her hand into her shirt. She pulled out some crumbled up Zeni and slammed it onto the table. " I will have you know that I am 18 years old Ms Dina," Fable said mockingly. "And I am by no means,anyone's mother," Fable stated as she grabbed Dallas's hand, pulling her past the waitress. Dallas stumbled over her feet at being dragged roughly toward the exit. Her tail thrashed back and forth as she struggled to get her balance. Fable suddenly stopped her rampage at the woman and young boys table, causing Dallas to slam into Fable's back. This didn't seem to phase Fable because her eyes were dead set on her next target. The woman and young boy stared back wide-eyes. " It's not fake lady!," Fable said tightly holding onto Dallas's hand. The woman shocked by the confrontation, said nothing. While the boy looked on at the girl and her tail in admiration. Fable then continued out the door with Dallas behind her.

* * *

"The Nerve of some people," Fable said more so to herself than to Dallas as the walked through the city. The cars that drove past them continued to beeped incessantly. Fable ignored them, as she figured they were only curiously about Dallas. Dallas herself frowned unsure what they wanted. "My house isn't too far from here," Fable stated as she pulled Dallas around another corner. The sky was a bright orange color, signifying that the day was coming to an end. Dallas let herself be strung along , just as she had done all day. She really wanted to stop, but Fable was insistent; jerking her arm whenever she slowed down to stop. Fable stopped walking, for which Dallas was grateful. The bottoms of her feet were sore from walking all day. "This is it," Fable said vibrantly. The building they were in front of was grey with 130 floors. "I just know you're going to love it here," Fable said pulling Dallas into the building.

Fable pulled Dallas past the lobby of the building, towards an elevator. "Look at this," Fable said pointing to the panel with number on the wall. "We live on the 77th floor. Got it?" Fable asked, looking at Dallas's face for confirmation that she somehow understood. Dallas simply looked at the panel, oblivious to what any of it meant. Fable sighed, and took Dallas's hand forcing her finger to hit the button that said 77. "See," Fable said letting her hand go. The elevator came down with zero delay. Once Fable and Dallas were on the elevator, it moved up quickly causing Dallas to fall on the floor.

Fable watched Dallas struggle to stand back up with a small smile on her face. "Don't worry Dal. You'll get used to it," Fable said confidently as the elevator doors opened. She Grabbed Dallas arm, yanking her up to her feet. "Lets go," Fable said walking off the elevator. Dallas quickly followed behind. They stopped at a door with the number 723 on the front.

"This is it Dallas." Fable said, pulling a blue key card out of her pocket. She swiped the card smoothly into the door mechanism causing it to click. "Home sweet home, Fable said as she opened the door. The apartment had pale green walls; it was cluttered, with random items being seeming to be thrown everywhere. The counter-top had half filled cups over the entire surface. The sink was filled with dark brown water and dirty plates and bowls. The floors were littered with clothes, magazines, and cds. "Sorry about the mess," Fable said with a small blush. She rubbed the back of her neck as she looked around her apartment. "I'm not too good of a house keeper when I'm alone," she said as she looked down at Dallas. "But now that your here, I'll be neater than any doctor," Fable said as she closed the door behind her. Dallas looked around curiously. This place reminded her of the restaurant they had just came from. Dallas reached for Fable hand, tugging it.

"Hmm," Fable questioned, noticing the tug.

"Fries," Dallas said calmly.

"You're hungry again?," Fable asked surprised. "Fries," Dallas answered. Fable rolled her eyes, yanking her hand from Dallas's grip. She made her way to the kitchen area and opened a cabinet. Fable pulled out a bag of chips. Walking back to where she left Dallas, she popped the bag of chips opened and shoved the bag into Dallas's. "Those are called chips," Fable said. Dallas looked at the bag puzzled. She looked back up at Fable, and repeated the same word. "Fries." Fable shook her head; reached her hand into the bag in Dallas's hands and pulled out a chip. "look," she said right before she threw the chip into her mouth. "Yummy," Fable said as she reached for another. Holding the chip to Dallas's face, she repeated the word 'Chip'. Dallas understood. This may not have been a fry but it was something to eat. Dallas grabbed a single chip, and threw it into her mouth just as she had seen Fable do. Fable smiled, happy that the girl was understanding.

Fable walked over to the television turning on an educational program for toddlers. "Dallas, come here." Fable said motioning for Dallas to come over. Dallas walked over, still shoving chips into her mouth casually. Fable pushed Dallas onto the couch. "Just stay right here, and watch tv." Fable said. Dallas's eyes were glued to the screen, the colorful puppets that sung songs about colors, numbers, and manners. While she was engrossed into the TV, Fable began some much needed cleaning.

* * *

Hours later, it was pitch black outside. The apartment was sparking clean and Fable was extremely happy with her work. Dallas was still focused on the giant blue bear teaching her the alphabet to even notice anything else. "I hope you're actually learning something over there." Fable said as she walked toward her bathroom. Dallas look at Fable and smiled. She let out a small yawn as she continued to watch her show. Fable smiled to herself as she turned on the water to her shower. 'I'm glad I have her,' she thought to herself as she pulled off her clothes, letting the fall unceremoniously on the floor.

She showered, and thought about how much more money it would cost to take care of Dallas. 'I'll manage,' she thought, scrubbing her hair. Turning off the water, she dried off and got dressed in her pajamas. She walked out of the bathroom and saw Dallas's passed out on the couch. Not wanting wake her, Fable quietly walked over and turned off the television. Fable walked into her own bedroom and came out with a large blanket, draping it over Dallas's body.

"Good night kid," Fable said, before turning off the light.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Friday my gumdrops. May your weekend be beautiful and your hearts full. Tomorrow is never guaranteed. So be happy. Read fan fiction.

* * *

07 September.

 _Dear Journal,_

 _It's me again. I know its been some time since we last spoke. You will have to forgive me for that. Lately, I have been extremely overwhelmed. 7 weeks ago I was out for a ride, to clear my head(as I so often do when stressed out). And guess what happened on the ride out in the outskirts? No Journal, not a bandit. Although I do understand why you would think that given my history. No, not another cat. I'll give you a hint, my lovely book of my experiences. It eats way way way more than a cat. It also has a tail, and it can talk. What? No educated guesses? Okay, I'll stop being a literary tease and tell you all the goods._

 _It was a girl! Yeah. A girl with a tail. Freaky weird right? I was more pissed that she was just walking in the middle of a field nude for all the world to see. Like come on kid. There are way too many pervert out in this world to be flashing the goods, am I right? But she was completely feral! No joke. I feel like I found a real life Tarzan. Long story short, I took her in under my wing out of the goodness of my heart. I know, I'm far too kind. But you know me journal, I'm a sucker for the defenseless. I thought she couldn't speak at first, but she has picked up on the language super fast. It's amazing what some repetition and television will do to a growing mind._

 _She doesn't say much, however, I know for a fact that she understands me. When she does speak, its usually to ask me for food. My wallet has been suffering feeding my little Enigma, but I shall prevail. Grimm helps out when he can. He thinks that I need the money for books and supplies for school. I feel bad for lying to him, but what would he think if he knew what his hard earned money was going towards. He'd have a mini melt down and make me take her back where I found her. Too bad for him, thats not going to happen._

 _He makes more money than he can spend, so I can't feel too bad. Besides, as my big brother, he should want to spoil me as much as possible. As long as I do well in school, he really shouldn't suspect anything. Am I wrong though? Should I tell him about Dallas? You're right, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. Oh, thats right. Dallas, is the girls name. Now I know what your thinking. Wasn't that the name of your brown Ragamuffin kitty? Yes, yes, yes. You are correct._

 _The situation with Feline Dallas is, depressing, to say the least. A few months, I accidentally left my door open to my apartment when I went for a stroll. When I came back, he was gone. I swear, I checked every hallway, ladder well, floor, and yet he's gone. I think one of the neighbors found him and took him in. I also think they knew I was looking for him and purposely kept him hidden from me. That's just the best case scenario. He could be dead somewhere, and I just can't bare the thought of that. So I'd rather believe he's living the life with fresh caught tuna, catnip for days, and padded window ledges. I'm a dreamer._

 _But back to girl Dallas. I am so in love with her. She's like the little sister mother never had the time to give me. At times I do kinda feel like her mother. Holding her hand to make sure she doesn't wander into the streets. Feeding her so she doesn't starve. Bathing her, because clearly no one taught her how. I don't even want to talk about potty training. I have gained a whole new level of respect for my mother, bless her soul. Luckily for me she picked up on the bathing and the toilet in the first week. I can't imagine doing that crap for years, but I digress. I think she's about 12, maybe 13. She doesn't really seem to understand the concept of time yet, but I know she will pick it up in time. Her tail is a nuisance all on it's own. I can tell how she's feeling by that damn thing. When I try to be a good big sister and feed her green onions instead of her all time favorite french fries, it thrashes back and forth like an irritated can. I swear she even growls. At one point, I was petrified she was going to scratch me or something. But she always eats it, reluctantly, but she eats it. It draws a lot of attention too, and I'm sure it makes her uncomfortable. When ever someone points at it, she wraps it around herself self consciously. At one point she pointed at my backside, and then to her tail as if to ask why I didn't have one._

 _I told her, pure and simple. I don't know. I looked it up; turns out some people are just born with tails. A left over remnant of our past ancestors. None quite like Dallas's tail though. The ones in the library books are small and hairless. Usually removed at birth, unless removing it would cause an untimely death. Maybe thats why she was alone. Maybe she was born with a tail that the doctors couldn't remove, and her mother just couldn't handle it. That's no excuse for leaving your kid out alone; and I can tell she's been on her own for a long time. Far too long. If I ever meet her birth mother, that might just be the day I get arrested. She is so sweet,smart, and lovable. How could someone just abandon her? That isn't a mother, a mother wouldn't do that kind of thing. That's what a monster would do._  
 _Whoever her mother is, its irreverent right now. Dallas has me, and I have her. That's all that matter's at this point and time._

 _I've given up on ripping hole's in pants for her. It looks really tacky and it only draws more attention to her fury appendage when we go out grocery shopping or for a nice walk. I've settled on dresses; they seem to hide her tail better, and I think she prefers them too. I let her dress herself. When she picks out her outfits, it's never the jeans with the crudely ripped hole in the back. She always goes for the flowy dresses and I can't blame her. Dresses are way more comfortable than pants. If I could, I'd wear when everyday. Its just not practical for me._

 _It that time of year again Journal. I start my first day at Satan City University in two days, and I don't know how I feel about leaving Dallas on her own. I mean she's not incapable. I just don't want her to burn the building down. Just yesterday I caught her trying to make eggs, and I don't know how to get the burnt egg smell out of the furniture. I can't handle it. I didn't think to prepare her for being alone, for 5 hours of the day. Maybe I can just sleep her some sleeping pills before I leave to guarantee that she's incapacitated until I come back. You're right. BAD idea. I'm a terrible big sister. A babysitter maybe? Not too sure how that one will work. Dallas hasn't had too much interaction with people other than me. I'm just going to have to explain to her carefully, about things she isn't supposed to touch If I'm not around. Things like the stove and the faucet. Look, I can't have my water bill through the roof just because she can't remember to cut it off. I'm not overbearing, Damn it!_

 _Think she might cope better if I walk her past my school and show her where I'll be? Good idea Journal. I knew I kept you around for something other than nostalgia._

 _I have to cut this conversation short now Journal. Dallas is awake, asking me for pancakes. Gotta go keep my sissy happy._

 _\- Fable K._

* * *

 **Hello Readers. I have a two big life changing test coming up in my life. I have been writing in my journal a lot as of lately, and thats what gave me the idea for this filler chapter. I feel like if I wrote detailed chapters about Dallas's learning process it would be over drawn, and become redundant and boring. I could start a drabbles story for that all on its own. If the readers want. Just say the word. Or don't. I'm not the boss of you. Anyway, I'm happy with the amount of views my story has gotten. I guess that means it's slightly interesting. If you enjoy this story please leave me a positive review. The reviews really bring my spirit up, and make me feel like I should continue. I refuse to be one of those people who hold out on chapter for more reviews.**  
 **But I do love reviews. I don't write for them, but they are encouraging. So be a sport and leave me a loving, or hateful review.**

 **-Lapis.**


	5. Chapter 5

' _Annoying_ ,' I thought to myself, as I stare at my alarm clock as I lay lazily in my bed. The numbers 06:58 in flaring red stare back at me, mocking me. ' _Why do I always do this to myself? Why don't I wake up to the alarm, and not a minute or two before its set to go off_ ,' I questioned as I groaned, pulling the blanket over my head to keep the light from the windows from reaching my eyes. My bed always feels so inviting in the early morning, especially when there are things to do. 'Who the hell needs college these days,' I thought.

"Maybe dancing on a pole isn't as bad as everyone makes it out to be," I said out loud to myself. No sooner, had I uttered the words of my education free, nude dancer life, the alarm went off. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. "I fucking hear you," I grumbled as I sat up. My blue blanket draped over my head as I slammed my hand down on the electronic pest, effectively silencing it. The sun light beamed into the room, making me wince. Bird chirped happily outside, for no other reason than to remind me that my days of sleeping in are over. I reluctantly get out of bed, leaving my blankets in a pile on the bed.

I opened my bedroom door, Dallas was standing in front of my doorway as she always did every morning, staring at me with her inquisitive black eyes. "Morning Dal," I grumbled, as I moved past her. "Morning," she mimicked softly as she followed me into the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes, still feeling unready for the day. I looked back at Dallas, her face was plain, unreadable; but she was very much awake. "Do you have a secret coffee stash hidden somewhere, because that shit makes you teeth brown," I asked, knowing I wouldn't get a respond. Dallas simply furrowed her eyebrows, puzzled. "I'm only joking Dal," I said as I opened the refrigerator to asset what would be for breakfast.

' _Left over Pizza, eggs, bacon, rice, sweet bread, etc, etce_ ,' I pondered what'd be the quickest thing to make. "Fable," Dallas said softly. I peeked my head over the refrigerator door to look at her. "Yes?" I asked patiently. Dallas twisted her mouth, her eye looked unsure. "Eggs," she said. "Eggs Please," I corrected, pulling out the carton of eggs and setting it on the counter. "Eggs please, she repeated, her eyes never leaving the carton of eggs. " Good job," I said as I opened the cabinet under the sink, pulling out a large black cast iron frying pan. I sit the pan on the stove, and proceed to crack open all twelve eggs into the pan.

I glance over at the clock as I flipped the large omelette over. '07:25,' my eyes narrowed as I calculated the time I'd need to get myself and Dallas ready. ' _There's plenty of time_ ,' I thought as I dumped cheese and peppers into the pan. "Dallas," I barked, as I folded the omelette over. Dallas was quickly by my side with a ceramic square plate in her hands. I slid the oversized large omelette onto her dish. The cooked product was far larger than the plate itself, but it would have to do. Dallas's face lit up, the corners of her mouth pulled upward into a large smile.

"Eat fast," I said needlessly. I placed the frying pan into the sink, it could wait until later to be washed. I quickly entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. I pulled my pajamas off, leaving them on the floor carelessly. 'I'll clean in later.' I washed myself with body wash that created large amounts of foam that smelled like pineapples and coconuts. I washed my hair roughly, knowing that I'd have to add a lot of product to it and fast or else I'd look like I had clown hair. I shuttered at the thought. I briskly rinsed all the soap foam from my body off and hopped out of the tub, making sure to leave the water still running.

"Dallas!" I yelled as I attempted find my towel. She appeared in the bathroom doorway seconds later. "Shower, now, fast," I said as walked past her as nude as the day I was born. Dallas looked over at me puzzled, but undressed fast and got into the shower as I asked. My towel was on my bedroom floor. I picked up the towel, wrapping it around my head. Going over to my closet, I pulled out a white button up shirt and black dress pants. i misbuttoned by blouse numerous times, before I finally got it right. I turned around, and Dallas was standing directly behind me, wearing a lavender sundress. "Nice choice Dal," I said as I ruffled her still wet messy hair. Dallas smiled at me, sitting on my bed and watched me continue to get dress. I pulled off my towel off my now dry head and my curly red hair stood up straight like a tree truck. "Uugh." I frowned at my reflection in the mirror, and the thought of just cutting it all off

I shook myself out of the thought. Grabbing the brush off the dresser, I managed to pull my hair into a bun towards the back of my head. I looked back at my reflection and scowled. I looked like a restaurant hostess. I went over to the night stand and pulled out my costume glasses. Putting them on I let them sit on the tip of my nose. "Dallas, do I look studious," I asked looking down at her. Dallas looked at me perplexed. "I know, I know," I sighed. "I looked nerdy, and this shirt makes my tits look huge," I said mostly to myself. I glanced at the clock. '0810'.

I grabbed Dallas's hand pulling her outside the apartment. I pressed the down button for the elevator, and we waited. "Dallas, you're going to be completely by yourself tomorrow. But don't worry, I'll cook all you food ahead of time. And I'll rent movies for you, it'll really only be for five hours. And it won't even be five hours straight, because I'll have two thirty minute breaks. So really, you'll only be alone for two hours and thirty minutes, twice. That's two movies." I rambled about the numbers, as the elevator doors opened. We got in the elevator fast as I continued talking.

"I know you won't burn the entire complex down, killing everyone. Because you're smart enough not to touch the stove while I'm not home," I continued rambling until Dallas squeezed my hand, causing me to yelp and pull away from her. As I cradled my sore hand I looked down at her black eyes staring at me with I look I couldn't quite place. "Ok Dallas, I'll stop worrying." She smiled at me, reaching back for my hand. "Ah ah," I jokingly rejected her as the elevator doors opened again on the first floor. We stepped off the elevator and made our way outside. "No more hand holding until you tell me who's been taking you to the gym."

It took us exactly fifth-teen minutes to get to the campus by foot. I had five minutes to spare, before orientation started. Compared to all the other students walking around wearing jeans and sweats, I felt overdressed to say the least. Dallas looked agitated, if her tail hadn't been wrapped around her waist beneath her dress I knew it'd be flailing. "Relax," I whispered to her as I held her hand. "We'll get ice cream when this is all done and over with." She seemed to perk up, a grin once again gracing her face. I smiled back at her.

All the students started walking inside the building. I spotted a bench right beside the entrance door. "Dallas, sit right here, okay?" I said as I physically pushed her onto the bench, my hand firmly on her shoulder to keep her place. "This orientation should only last twenty minutes. It'll be over quick. I promise." I let go of her shoulder, backing away slowly. When I saw she didn't move from her seated position, I quickly went into the building.

There were hundreds of chairs in the auditorium like room, but it was difficult to find one that was opened. I frowned, ' _I should have gotten here earlier'_. My eyes resumed scanning the huge room for an open chair. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and there stood a man with short spikey black hair, glasses as thick as bottom of soda bottles, wearing a suit and tie. ' _I thought I was over dressed_.' "Yes..," I asked eager to get the interacted over with. He rubbed the back of his neck laughing nervously. "I'm sorry to bother you professor, I was curious as to when orientation was going to start?" He asked innocently. ' _Pro-Professor'_? I felt my face get hot. ' _Deep breathes, he's not saying you look old_ ' I thought to myself. I smiled at him sweet. I am a student here," I said through my gritted smiling teeth. He suddenly looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry Miss, you just look so intelligent," he said hurriedly. "I smiled at him softer this time. "Nice save," I complimented.

As he opened his mouth to reply, an older man came out on stage and addressed the rules to all us first time students. Semester lasts from September to the end of November, 5 unexcused absences is an automatic failure for each class, percentages you need to pass, and so on and so on. I was anxious to leave, it was bad enough I had to stand in the back next to the dork. But it was way longer than twenty minutes, it had been almost an hour. Everything the professor went over had been in the welcome packet we all got when we enrolled. Finally after, everyone was finished asking their question, the professor finally dismissed us. I was the first one out of the door. I felt an immediate sense of relief when I saw that Dallas was still planted firmly on the bench. Her eyes watching a butterfly as in freely flew around her. I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was even holding. As I began to walk toward her, I was stopped by a hand grabbing my forearm. I turned my head to see it was the dork again. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you," he apologized, letting me go. 'Don't worry about it." I trailed off not knowing what to call him, because calling him dork outside my head was rude. "Son Gohan," he said sticking his hand out. "Karai Fable," I said as I grabbed his hand to shake it.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," I said as I stopped shaking his hand and resumed my walk over to Dallas. "Hey Dal," I said smiling. "Ice cream," she stated from her seated position. "Yes." She stood up, and stretched her arms as far as they could go, her tail seemed to stretch out too from beneath her dress. Seconds later she wrapped her tail back around herself, in the normal fashion and held my hand. As we were about to walk away from the campus, I saw Gohan a few feet away, his eyes were hard and piercing at Dallas. Not that she noticed. He didn't look quite like a dork anymore.

Quick Thoughts. This Fanfic was started before Dragon ball z super was a thing, I think. Haven't really had the time to watch anything new. So that in itself is stressful, still haven't found a betta. I am an insomnia, I started writing this at 2am and just finished at 9:30 am. I took so many breaks, but I felt inspired. I am currently on a forced vacation from work, and have nothing to do with my time. Please review.


End file.
